Retratos
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Todos temos nossas próprias projeções, nossas representações. Imagens refletidas em olhos diversos. Mas ninguém despiu minha alma como você. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE
1. Capítulo 1 – Observando

**AVISO1: Isto não me pertence. Os personagens e algumas referências foram retirados de livros de JK.**

**AVISO2: Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito entre homens. Se não lhe apetece a imagem, não leia.**

**AVISO3: Essa fic surgiu de um delírio entre uma fic aleatória em que o Harry era um fotógrafo tarado e o livro "Eu receberia as piores notícias dos seus lindos lábios", de Marçal Aquino. Tem muito de visual nela. Espero que agrade. Ela foi adaptada para o III Chall Draco Malfoy do fórum 3V, ainda não julgado até esta postagem. Quando eu souber o resultado, informo – o que deve acontecer antes que eu termine de publicá-la. Ela foi finalizada no dia 11 de novembro de 2007. Contém 3 capítulos e será atualizada semanalmente, todo domingo.**

**AVISO5: Esta fic possui uma capa linda, feita pela Buh! (obrigada, flor!) **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Retratos(ponto)jpg**

**Retratos**

**Capítulo 1 – Observando**

Um mundo vivo.

Um mundo em movimento. Vivo. Respirando.

Um mundo sem medo. Sem fantasmas. Sem bruxos neuróticos tentando tomar o poder. Sem guerra.

O mundo bruxo transpira paz. Transpira a desordem de seu cotidiano sem dementadores, nem maldições imperdoáveis, nem gigantes ou lobisomens ameaçando ninguém.

Graças a um nome estampado numa folha de jornal que transita pela Inglaterra, ou por qualquer outro país. Não importa. Harry Potter não lê mais jornais bruxos.

Desde que acabara a guerra, cansado, podendo parar finalmente para pensar no que seria seu futuro, Harry se viu envolto com um outro problema: ele era herói.

E isso trazia muito poder e muitas conseqüências e, certamente, muitas entrevistas e tudo o que ele queria era poder parar e procurar um lugar para morar e pensar no que ele ia fazer com a própria vida.

Bem, ele achou um lugar para morar e uma ocupação interessante no mesmo fato. Fato este resumido na culpa que sentiu por ter ferido um fotógrafo de um jornal qualquer, quando sua magia se descontrolou depois de ser perseguido por horas e a máquina explodiu contra o rosto do repórter. O homem ficou bem, e a máquina ficou com Harry, que a recolheu da calçada.

Ele nunca gostou de fotos. Gostava sim, dos outros, mas nunca se sentiu confortável em se deixar fotografar. Nunca uma máquina fotográfica lhe pareceu atrativa e agora ele tinha uma nas mãos. E a curiosidade de ver como era estar do outro lado. O que tinha de tão especial em observar? Talvez... não ser observado...

O incidente com o fotógrafo trouxe mais entrevistas, mais publicidade e muitas, muitas fotos. E isso não era exatamente bem vindo.

A decisão da mudança veio na mesma época em que a máquina foi concertada. Ele estava fugindo novamente de todos a sua volta, mas por um motivo mais nobre do que procurar meios para derrotar um inimigo: precisava procurar a si mesmo. E foi no trem entre a França e a Alemanha, brincando com a câmera, que Harry Potter descobriu que fotografias não eram tão ruins.

Se imóveis ou não, era uma decisão guardada pro momento da revelação. O que importava era o foco, o enquadramento, o "click" certeiro que capturava a realidade, que aprisionava a luz de um momento em uma caixa escura. Guardada pela eternidade. Um momento que não morria, não importa quantas guerras viessem. Ver a imagem surgindo aos poucos no papel em uma sala fria sob a luz vermelha era uma magia a parte. Uma magia trouxa que desenhava cada vez mais o cotidiano de Harry Potter. Até que um jornalista o descobriu: para comprar as suas fotos.

O jornalista era trouxa e o jornal também. E, rapidamente, Harry Potter se adaptou à redação trouxa e ao cotidiano trouxa, cobrindo eventos trouxas, recebendo dinheiro trouxa, fazendo cursos trouxas pra se especializar, mesmo morando em uma cidade mágica como Budapeste.

A cidade tinha um tom entre o amarelo e o cinza velho que parecia permanente **(1)**, e sua luz jogava sobre as pessoas um clima eterno que parecia fazer de suas pequenas ações trouxas algo admirável.

Era, ainda depois de séculos, uma cidade de passagem, dividida entre a história e a modernidade, com seus milhares de rostos transitórios brilhando contra o cinza dos prédios.

Harry se apaixonou por rostos. Pelas formas e pelas cores. Pelas sardas, tão familiares, e pelas rugas. Por sorrisos e lágrimas silenciosas. Por cabelos, e roupas, e estilos. Os rostos nunca tinham nomes, mas eram tão cheios de identidade que ele se sentia capaz de reconhecer qualquer pessoa que já fotografara em meio a uma multidão.

Ele adquiriu uma pequena fixação por observar pessoas em atividades cotidianas. Seus detalhes, coisas, gestos, marcas que mais ninguém pararia pra olhar. A beleza da vida em pequenos detalhes. A vida que não sai em jornais. As vidas que ele salvou. Harry Potter conheceu aos poucos o gosto de registrar um mundo que continua. Vivo. Quase indiferente ao seu nome, sua história, a tudo o que aconteceu.

E quando ele se cansava do amarelo e do cinza e dos rostos sóbrios que passavam pelas ruas de pedras, seu refúgio era o mercado. Um pequeno caos em meio à ordem do mundo. Uma confusão de sons e cheiros que ele tentava capturar pela luz.

Não que lhe faltasse luz. O mercado era uma explosão de cores. Talvez não tantas em Budapeste quanto devia haver em outras partes do mundo. Mas muitas coisas de outras partes do mundo podiam ser encontradas no mercado. Era um território livre, com uma língua própria falada somente pelos vendedores e entendida somente pelos compradores. E em meio a tanta cultura, cor, cheiro e sabor, pessoas bem vestidas, ou não, velhos que fazem os mesmos caminhos todos os dias e crianças que correm aleatoriamente entre pernas, tudo se toca.

No mercado, Harry não busca notícia ou rostos. Busca relações.

A intrínseca relação que há entre o chão sujo e os chinelos xadrez da velhinha curvada que arrasta a sacola sem conseguir erguer os pés. A sutil relação que há entre as mãos entrelaçadas de duas meninas sentadas na guia, esperando alguém. A delicada relação entre a fruta pousada na mão de dedos longos do homem elegante e seu nariz fino.

"Esse homem chamou minha atenção", Harry percebe, intrigado, sentado em seu apartamento naquela tarde, analisando as fotos do dia. Havia fotos demais daquele homem.

Desde o começo, o homem lhe chamou a atenção. Ele era familiar, mas ele não se recordava. Havia visto tantos homens elegantes naquela cidade. O sobretudo preto não era ímpar, mesmo que parecesse demasiadamente caro, idéia reforçada pelo anel de ouro em seus dedos. Até a bengala, que em outros locais poderia ser considerada díspar, era mais corriqueira naqueles lados do globo. Talvez fossem os cabelos, que o fizeram olhar para o homem.

Cabelos longos, loiros e sedosos, caindo em "v" até o meio das costas, destacados contra o negro da roupa, sobre ombros estreitos. Foi pelos cabelos que Harry começou a fotografá-lo. Pensava que era uma mulher em vestes masculinas, mas os traços do rosto, quando o gesto de cheirar a fruta o revelou, eram masculinos. Ele não era velho, devia ter sua idade, uns vinte, vinte e cinco anos, mas havia em seu rosto algo de antigo. Harry sabia que esse era o tipo de traço que a guerra costumava deixar, e isso foi o que o fez parar de fotografá-lo e se aproximar, impulsionado pela familiaridade.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou cair contra o encosto do sofá. Parar de fotografar foi um erro. Se não tivesse parado, agora teria um registro mais fiel do homem e não precisaria ficar quebrando a cabeça, reordenando memórias, para descobrir quem ele era. E porque fugiria. Pois, assim que Harry se aproximou, tocando seu ombro, o homem o encarou, assustado, virou as costas correndo e se diluiu na multidão, desaparecendo.

Era bruxo. Disso ele tinha quase certeza, pois ninguém sumiria tão rápido que não aparatando. Mas havia algo mais nele... Algo próprio... Algo que parecia perdido...

Os olhos.

Harry se sentou de uma vez, reto no sofá.

- Não pode ser.

Malfoy.

Harry&Draco 

**N/A: (1) Descrição baseada no livro "Budapeste", de Chico Buarque.**


	2. Capítulo 2 – Encontrando

**AVISO1: Isto não me pertece. Os personagens e algumas referências foram retirados de livros de JK.**

**AVISO2: Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito entre homens. Se não te apetece a imagem, não leia.**

**AVISO3: Essa fic ganhou ouro no terceiro Chall Draco Malfoy do fórum 3 vassouras, e ganhou um banner lindo que pode ser visto aqui:**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Premios(porcento)20e(porcento)20Banners(barra)cdm(ponto)jpg**

**Valeu, Calíope! **

**AVISO4: Desculpem o atraso... Mas é que ontem eu tava quebrada da viagem...**

**Capítulo 2 – Encontrando**

O apartamento de Harry Potter em Budapeste ficava no alto. E isso era proposital. Não era um lugar muito novo, nem muito grande, nem muito luxuoso. Mas era antigo, e ficava de frente para uma rua movimentada da cidade. Uma rua antiga, de pedras, estreita. As ruas de cidades muito velhas pareciam ser todas estreitas, mais estreitas do que seria plausível, mesmo as largas avenidas não eram tão largas assim, como se a modernidade dos carros tivesse que se adaptar a um capricho da história, tendo seu espaço limitado.

O apartamento de Harry tinha uma varanda com um tripé, mesmo que ele não o utilizasse com tanta freqüência. Deixava o tripé ali para fotografar o céu e a cidade como um todo. Seu apartamento tinha o capricho de lhe dar uma panorâmica privilegiada, uma visão do mundo refletido no Danúbio. Mas, mais do que visões gerais, o que fazia Harry Potter perder tardes sem fim naquela varanda eram os pequenos pontos dispersos na rua de pedras. Detalhes perdidos entre a vida dos rostos e a eternidade dos prédios.

As pessoas com pressa, sentadas nas mesinhas de calçada de um bar, comprando flores da menina pobre na esquina, os saltos das mulheres que nunca se perdiam nos vãos das pedras, o frio e a luz amarelada que iluminava os contrastes.

E foi no meio daqueles rostos que o brilho dourado chamou sua atenção novamente, em menos de uma semana.

Harry fotografava um piano sendo suspenso para entrar pela janela de um apartamento à frente, quando o motorista alertou:

- Cuidado, senhor!

E Harry olhou para o "senhor", que suspendia a bengala elegante na mão, atravessando a rua pra longe do piano e apressando o passo, os fios loiros soltos se emaranhando com o vento de fim da tarde.

Era ele.

Harry parou de fotografar e acompanhou os seus passos por alguns minutos, a máquina segura em suas mãos com mais força do que o normal.

De onde saiu aquele fantasma? O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Por que tão perto? Por que sozinho daquela forma? Por que havia fugido dele?

Ele nem tinha certeza se era mesmo Draco Malfoy. E não sabia se queria saber. Ele já havia esquecido o homem do mercado, as fotos jogadas em uma caixa junto com tantas outras. E ele nunca mais se lembraria do ocorrido se ele não voltasse.

Voltasse novamente, saído de seu passado.

A única certeza de Harry Potter naquele momento era que saber que Draco Malfoy estava a alguns passos dele o incomodava. Ele abrira mão de muita coisa por uma paz relativa. Havia cortado relações com amigos e conhecidos buscando um outro nome, uma outra vida além das aparências, além do seu passado. Havia doído, muito. E o fato de viver sozinho mesmo depois de tanto tempo em seu exílio era prova de que ainda não se sentia seguro para se aproximar de ninguém sem esperar ser julgado.

E então a pessoa que mais o julgou durante sua vida toda aparece, sem ser convidada, em seu novo espaço.

E isso o incomodava.

Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. O que Malfoy estava fazendo ali.

Sem pensar mais nem um momento, aparatou em um beco em frente ao seu apartamento, e seguiu os passos do loiro que já sumia na esquina.

- Cuidado, senhor!

Apressou-se, temendo que as pedras úmidas de outono delatassem seus passos, e se surpreendeu ao ver o outro subir correndo as escadarias de uma igreja. Mas não titubeou em segui-lo.

Draco Malfoy havia parado nos fundos na nau, no meio do corredor, e olhava o teto distraidamente. Harry entrou pela lateral, se abrigando por trás de uma coluna, observando o loiro, alheio às orações que os envolviam na língua local, como um canto místico com a firmeza do húngaro.

Draco tinha uma pose ereta, segura, e o olhar frio passava por tudo a volta, registrando cada detalhe, como se ele pretendesse aprisionar o lugar em sua memória. Harry sussurrou um feitiço de silêncio, para a câmera não produzir ruídos que poderiam ecoar pela catedral, e começou a fotografá-lo.

O loiro se dirigiu ao corredor lateral, passando a examinar as imagens de santos, tocando um ou outro ponto, até chegar ao lado do altar, onde se deteve por tempo demasiado, olhando para tudo em devoção.

Harry achou aquilo muito estranho. Um bruxo sangue puro devoto? O comportamento de Malfoy o perturbava cada vez mais, incentivando-o a se aproximar, quando o loiro quebrou sua contemplação para interpelar um religioso que passava por ele. Os dois conversaram durante alguns segundos em sussurros e Malfoy pareceu concordar com alguma coisa antes de agradecer e se retirar da igreja por uma porta lateral.

Seus passos ecoavam na rua deserta de forma descompassada com o toque da bengala. Harry o seguiu, mas mal pisou na rua percebeu seu erro. Malfoy parou imediatamente ao ouvir o som de passos que reverberou junto aos seus e sua mão escorregou pra dentro da capa, certamente buscando a varinha, tenso.

Harry tentou imaginar sua reação quando ele se virasse. Talvez corresse. Talvez o enfeitiçasse. Talvez lhe insultasse, como antigamente. Mas, certamente, ele sair dali não era uma opção. Precisava levar aquilo até o fim.

Malfoy não se virou. Os dois ficaram parados, dolorosamente conscientes da presença do outro por longos momentos.

- _Estupore_. – o feitiço escorreu por seus lábios de maneira quase inconsciente e Harry demorou alguns segundos olhando o corpo caído a sua frente antes de correr até ele – Droga!

Harry&Draco 

Certo.

Agora ele tinha um estranho deitado inconsciente em seu sofá.

Parabéns, Harry, você e sua mania de não pensar antes de agir conseguiram te meter em uma situação no mínimo estranha novamente.

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá, a xícara de café trêmula em suas mãos. O olhar brincando de tentar não encarar o homem quando tudo o que ele queria fazer era se ajoelhar ao lado dele, afastando os cabelos loiros do rosto, para ter certeza de uma vez por todas quem era aquele fantasma.

Ele não devia estar ali. Ele não devia estar ali. Ele não devia estar ali.

- O que deu em você pra fazer uma idiotice dessas? – se perguntou, levantando e dando uma volta na sala, agitado.

Largou a xícara na cozinha e se apoiou na bancada. Correu ao banheiro e se examinou no espelho, passando água fria no pescoço.

Seu apartamento parecia pequeno demais. Abafado demais. Não-seu demais.

A possibilidade de ter Draco Malfoy deitado em seu sofá o fazia se lembrar que aquela não era a sua casa. Que não era a sua vida. Que ele era um herói inglês de merda e não um fotógrafo húngaro de merda. O fazia se lembrar que haveria sempre pessoas esperando por ele em um lugar distante do qual ele nunca devia ter saído. Para o bem e para o mal.

O fazia se questionar se ele não queria voltar.

Não. Ele não queria voltar. Ele não queria voltar a ser perseguido, não queria voltar a ser apontado. Não queria voltar a ser julgado.

E a última prova disso estava deitada no sofá da sua casa. Ele teria que passar por essa prova: o olhar de Draco Malfoy.

Harry&Draco 

- Malfoy. – Harry chamou, sentando de volta na poltrona – Malfoy.

Nada.

Harry o olhou mais atentamente. O efeito do feitiço já deveria ter passado, mas parecia profundamente adormecido, os cabelos ainda úmidos caídos sobre o rosto.

Harry se aproximou devagar e percebeu que sua face estava ralada. Deve ter se machucado quando caiu na rua. Murmurou um feitiço limpando o rosto e os cabelos sujos da queda e em seguida curou os arranhões. Certamente não ajudaria se Malfoy acordasse e se percebesse sujo e machucado por culpa de Harry.

Delicadamente, o moreno afastou os cabelos do rosto do outro. O rosto fino com traços aristocráticos que conhecia tão bem. Agora, olhando-o daquela distância, com calma, se questionou como pôde não reconhecê-lo desde a primeira vez que o viu no mercado. Aqueles traços eram tão particulares...

- Malfoy. – chamou mais forte, mais seguro, com a certeza que não tinha até então. Mais do que nunca, queria que Draco acordasse.

Nada.

Harry começou a ficar preocupado, considerando a hipótese de lançar um _enervate_ no outro, mas se deteve ao examiná-lo melhor.

Malfoy estava mais velho, perdera aquele ar de criança que tinha até seus dezesseis, dezessete anos... "Tem cara de homem, e não de menino mimado", Harry sorriu com essa constatação. Talvez isso ajudasse na conversa dos dois. Harry também não era mais um menino. Ambos tiveram que amadurecer cedo demais.

Harry o olhou mais atentamente. Agora, inconsciente, Malfoy não tinha aqueles traços pesados que Harry aprendeu rapidamente a associar à guerra. Talvez, dormindo, Malfoy esquecesse. Como Harry queria esquecer. Mas, ainda assim, as pequenas olheiras que marcavam os olhos do loiro e vincos que frisavam sua testa até dormindo diziam para o moreno que a vida do outro não devia estar muito mais calma do que há cinco anos atrás. E isso perturbou Harry.

De certa forma, era como se a paz que ele lutou tanto pra conquistar não tivesse conseguido atingir Draco Malfoy. Que tipo de inferno particular ele vivia? Será que eram pesos do passado, como os que perseguiam Harry? Ou será que eram novos monstros que Draco tomara para si?

Draco não era uma pessoa muito forte, Harry sabia. Talvez resistente. Ele suportava pressão, suportava ameaças. Mas faltava-lhe a coragem para agir, de vez em quando.

Harry fechou os olhos, se perdendo em lembranças sobre o que havia presenciado o loiro passar nos últimos dois anos em que conviveram. Em que tipo de teia Malfoy estaria preso agora?

Harry se levantou, decidido a deixar o loiro descansar o quanto achasse necessário, e foi para o estúdio, revelar as fotos que havia tirado naquela manhã. Teriam muito o que conversar.

Só por via das dúvidas, levou a varinha de Draco junto.

Harry&Draco 

Draco acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. Sentou-se, ainda massageando o local onde sentia um pequeno galo e piscou um pouco, tentando se acostumar com a luz amarelada que banhava o ambiente.

Olhou à volta desconfiado... Que lugar era aquele? Certamente era a casa de alguém, que não a sua.

- Olá? – perguntou, incerto.

Nada.

Ele se levantou e tentou ordenar os pensamentos. O que tinha acontecido?

Lembrava-se de ter ido à igreja... Falou com o monge... Saiu... E...

Alguém. Tinha alguém o seguindo. Lembrou-se de que ficou incerto quanto à pessoa. Podia ser só mais alguém entrando na igreja. Os ecos do beco, os passos. O feitiço.

Ele fora enfeitiçado.

Draco correu até a porta e tentou abri-la, inutilmente. Estava trancada, e não somente por chaves, aparentemente. Tateou as vestes atrás da varinha, mas não a encontrou. Encostou-se à porta e olhou a volta, tentando pensar.

Certo.

Alguém o havia enfeitiçado e pego sua varinha. Estar na casa de um benfeitor que o encontrara desmaiado na rua começava a soar como uma possibilidade absurda. Ele fora abordado por um bruxo, isso parecia claro. Mas por quê? E onde estava?

A sala era pequena, parcamente mobiliada. Um tanto... impessoal. Havia muitas fotos dispostas em uma única parede, mas com um olhar rápido, Draco não reconheceu nenhuma das pessoas ali. Além da porta de saída, havia uma outra, entreaberta, onde se via a ponta de uma cama, uma passagem para uma cozinha e um pequeno corredor com mais duas portas. E a varanda.

Tentando não fazer barulho, Draco cruzou em três passos a pequena sala até alcançar o balcão de concreto entalhado que o separava da rua. A visão do Danúbio o fez suspirar. Ainda estava em Budapeste. Na verdade, olhando com atenção, pôde ver as torres da igreja que visitou não muito distante, além dos prédios à frente. Seja quem for que o seguiu, provavelmente o viu passar na rua abaixo.

Muito abaixo. Draco se debruçou sobre a murada, verificando a possibilidade de sair por ali. Era muito alto. A queda seria fatal. E não havia apoios, nenhum meio de escalar. E não havia varinha.

Draco respirou mais fundo. Precisava sair dali. Aquilo não estava bem. Não estava nada bem. Ele já havia ouvido ameaças demais de pessoas prejudicadas pelo seu pai no passado para não começar a se desesperar com a possibilidade de estar desarmado na casa de um estranho que supostamente o estuporou gratuitamente em um beco escuro de um país estranho.

- Cuidado. É alto.

Draco se virou rápido, para se encolher contra a murada em seguida, tentando se afastar do homem que o olhava, sério.

- Potter?

- Oi, Malfoy.

Draco corrigiu a sua postura, tentando não demonstrar insegurança, mas não soube o que dizer, tentando avaliar a situação rapidamente. Somente fitou o outro, sério. Mas lamentou não haver mais espaço atrás de si quando o moreno começou a se aproximar, fitando-o fixamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Eu que pergunto, Potter? Que lugar é esse?

- Minha casa. Mas não é disso que eu estou falando. O que está fazendo em Budapeste?

- Então é aqui que você veio se esconder? Eu até tinha ficado feliz com a notícia do seu desaparecimento. Sabe, deu uma boa repercussão na imprensa. Havia tantas possibilidades. Você ter morrido, ter sido seqüestrado por bruxos do mal, engravidado uma menina da roça e fugido escondido... Então... Não, o salvador do mundo bruxo veio passar as férias em Budapeste!

- Não importa o que estão falando de mim, Malfoy. E eu realmente não gostaria de ter que lhe lançar um obliviate antes de você ir embora para ter certeza de que essa informação não vai vazar para a imprensa.

Os dois se encararam por mais um tempo. Draco dolorosamente ciente de que estava desarmado e de que aquilo certamente não era só uma ameaça. Harry se chutando mentalmente por ter começado tudo aquilo e agora ter a sua paz nas mãos do seu antigo inimigo.

- Eu não pedi para saber disso.

- Então me responda: o que veio fazer aqui?

Draco suspirou e falou o mais calmamente que conseguiu.

- Estou a trabalho na cidade. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. E gostaria de continuar não sabendo. Agora será que pode me deixar ir embora?

Harry riu.

- Não vejo graça, Potter. Pode me devolver minha varinha?

Harry voltou a ficar sério e a encará-lo.

- Por que você fugiu de mim? Lá no mercado.

- Eu... Eu... Sei lá, Potter! Me assustei... Sabe, Budapeste não é o lugar mais óbvio do mundo pra encontrar ex-colegas de escola tidos como desaparecidos.

Os olhos de Harry pareceram brilhar e Draco tentou novamente recuar ao vê-lo se aproximar devagar.

- Colegas?

- Bem... Sim. – Draco se endireitou novamente, olhando fixo para o moreno. Sabia que estava pisando em ovos. Ele precisava arrumar um modo de sair dali. Tinha quase certeza de que foi o louco que o estuporou e ainda não podia acreditar que o porquê fosse o medo de saber onde ele estava. E então ele se deu conta: Potter teve medo dele – Potter, por que você está fugindo?

Harry recuou, franzindo a testa.

- Não estou fugindo. E isso não te interessa.

Draco o encarou. Harry prendeu seu olhar. Os dois se examinavam, talvez pela primeira vez sem barreiras. Naquele momento não havia pais nem amigos nem casas nem ideologias entre eles. Não livres de certa hostilidade, pois cada um tinha seus motivos pra temer o outro, mas de uma forma avaliativa diferente.

Os dois se olhavam pela primeira vez.

E pela primeira vez, Draco se deu conta que estava frente a frente com o salvador do mundo bruxo. Um homem que fugiu de seu país. E seu olhar mudou.

E Harry percebeu.

- Estou fugindo de pessoas que me olham como você, Malfoy. – o tom de sua voz não era ofensivo, havia até um certo cansaço nele.

Draco voltou a olhá-lo, intrigado, vendo o moreno encaixar uma máquina fotográfica no tripé no meio da varanda, ajustando o foco.

- Você precisa aprender a olhar para os outros, Malfoy. Isso machuca às vezes, sabia? Sabe, ser julgado sem mais... Só por um olhar. – Harry o encarou sério e havia muito mais nas palavras que se seguiram – Você já devia ter entendido isso.

- Eu convivi com você durante sete anos, Potter. Não é como se eu não tivesse evidências para falar quem você é e quem deixa de ser.

- Malfoy... Vem cá.

Harry se afastou da câmera, indicando para o outro se aproximar do visor.

- Está vendo aquela menina na esquina, vendendo flores?

Draco se aproximou, desconfiado, e mexeu na objetiva, ajustando melhor para focar a menina.

- Sim.

- O que você acha dela?

Draco se demorou um momento observando a garota, pensando muito mais em uma resposta que o outro gostaria de ouvir, para finalmente conseguir sua varinha de volta, do que no que aquela garota realmente o mostrava.

- É só uma garota, Potter. Uma garota pobre vendendo flores. Nada mais.

- Olha bem, Draco. A pele dela é queimada. Eu não tenho visto muito o sol ultimamente. Ela deve trabalhar muito, não é mesmo? Ela é pobre, se vê pelas roupas, mas você percebeu o cuidado com que ela trata aquelas tulipas, como se fossem um tesouro? As mãos dela são delicadas, como se as flores soubessem retribuir o cuidado. Ela não é bonita, mas você viu como os olhos parecem vivos?

Draco não olhava mais a menina. Olhava para Potter. E via sua voz triste falar de um mundo que Draco não via. E Draco se sentiu em frente a um desconhecido.

- Sabe o que eu vi em você por sete anos, Malfoy? Vi um menino mimado que não sabia o que queria da vida além de seguir um lunático que estava tentando me matar, assim como o seu pai. Sabe o que eu vi naquela igreja hoje? Vi um homem marcado por uma guerra da qual ele nunca pôde fugir, admirando uma beleza eterna e trouxa com o mesmo cuidado que aquela menina manipula suas flores. Um cuidado com algo que não pertence a você que eu nunca vi em Draco Malfoy, mesmo que você ainda tivesse sua pose e sua segurança e toda aquela malícia e delicadeza que você atribui ao seu sangue.

Draco o encarou, incerto sobre o que significava aquilo. Incerto sobre o que dizer, se é que tinha algo a ser dito.

- Você não me perguntou por que eu te estuporei. – Harry continuou, reassumindo sua posição em frente à câmera e começando a fotografar a menina – Eu te estuporei porque queria ter certeza que era você. Eu não te reconheci. – ele ergueu o olhar para Draco novamente – Eu não te reconheci, Malfoy. E isso me perturbou. Eu só sei metade de tudo o que você deve ter passado nos últimos anos. A metade que eu vi no colégio e um pouco do que ainda está estampado no seu rosto. Mas se você quiser me falar quem é você, eu estou muito curioso pra saber, pois não ter te reconhecido me perturbou.

Harry suspirou e encarou o chão por um momento, como que refletindo. Depois enfiou a mão nas vestes, puxando a varinha do loiro, a oferecendo pra ele.

- Você pode ir. Mas eu quero te fazer um convite. Como você pode ver, eu sou fotógrafo. Gostaria de te fotografar. Quero que pose para mim me mostrando quem você é. E eu prometo te olhar e registrar para quem quiser ver o Draco Malfoy da forma mais pura que você se apresentar. É só aparecer.

Draco apanhou a varinha rápido e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta. Harry não o viu na rua, ele aparatou de dentro do prédio.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Conhecendo

**AVISO1: Isto não me pertece. Os personagens e algumas referências foram retirados de livros de JK.**

**AVISO2: Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito entre homens. Se não te apetece a imagem, não leia.**

**Capítulo 3 – Conhecendo**

- Karol! Hei, Karol!

- Ah! Oi, Harry! Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Preciso de um favor. Já está indo embora?

- Bem... Meu expediente já acabou... Acabei de entregar a edição de hoje para a impressão... Mas o que foi?

- Eu preciso descobrir quem é uma pessoa. Tipo, é um ex-colega de escola, mas ele está trabalhando aqui e eu quero saber com o quê. Sabe, descobrir onde posso encontrá-lo e desde quando ele está aqui e se vai ficar muito tempo e tal. Ele é importante na Inglaterra, acho que não vai ser muito difícil você conseguir contato com ele.

- O que você já tem sobre ele?

- Bem... Nome, fotos e informações desatualizadas.

- Nome e foto primeiro.

- Draco Malfoy. – Harry disse, entregando algumas das fotos feitas na igreja pra jornalista.

- Malfoy! Claro! Ele é o dono de uma empresa de arquitetura de renome. Foi fundada por ele mesmo há uns dois anos e conseguiu projeção internacional de forma surpreendente. Ele reúne profissionais de diversas nacionalidades a fim de mesclar estilos. Fez um trabalho muito interessante em um prédio na Itália. Mas eu não sabia que ele estava aqui. Essa é uma informação importante... – ela anotou em uma caderneta.

- Nada de contatos, então?

- Ah, desculpe, Harry, mas por enquanto não tenho nada... Tenha certeza que vou averiguar... Bonito ele, não? Meio... sério demais. Mas agora entendo porque você nunca quis sair comigo.

Karol era a húngara mais receptiva que Harry conhecera desde que chegara ao país, mas aquele comentário o surpreendera de forma desconcertante.

Então Draco Malfoy era arquiteto. Uma profissão tão... trouxa. Mas se encaixava com o deslumbramento dele analisando a igreja. E Harry duvidou que ele se restringisse a isso. E duvidou certo. Foi só pesquisar um pouco e mandar umas corujas que teve a confirmação que a empresa de Draco Malfoy era maior ainda no mundo bruxo. Por que ele sairia para se arriscar com os trouxas, então? Mesclar estilos e proporcionar total integração entre as duas arquiteturas – era o que dizia a propaganda da empresa.

Integração. Draco Malfoy propondo integração entre algo bruxo e trouxa! E pior! Cada vez mais influente _nos dois _mundos. Harry sabia que Malfoy se tornaria um homem poderoso, independente do que acontecesse na guerra. Primeiro, pela própria força do nome. Segundo, mesmo que o nome se desgastasse, havia aquela técnica toda Malfoy de rebaixar e influenciar ao mesmo tempo. E, se ele não havia rejeitado de todo os seus antigos ideais, pelo menos estava fingindo bem, pois a cultura trouxa realmente fora incorporada em seu trabalho.

Pesquisando sobre Malfoy, Harry constatou algo importante sobre si mesmo. Ele havia se afastado do mundo bruxo. Sim, ele já tinha isso claro antes. Mas agora ele via que ele havia se afastado d_emais_ do mundo bruxo. E sentia falta. E, acima de tudo, se sentia sozinho. Mas não tinha certeza se valeria a pena voltar. Talvez um dia. Ainda não.

Mas tudo aquilo o perturbava. Descobrir quem Draco Malfoy era significava mais do que trazer lembranças e fantasmas de volta. Significava se expor. Ele deixara o outro partir sem nenhuma garantia de que ele manteria segredo sobre sua localização. E sem nenhuma garantia de que fosse voltar.

Aquele convite passou a significar a volta de tudo.

E foi por isso que, quando Harry viu o brilho dourado atravessar a rua duas semanas depois, sentiu o ar faltar.

Draco Malfoy chegou do outro lado da rua e buscou seu apartamento com o olhar.

- Posso subir? – perguntou, despreocupadamente.

Harry acenou com a cabeça que sim, segundos depois ouviu a porta bater e sentiu, mais do que qualquer coisa, o outro se encostar à porta da varanda e esperar ele bater a foto do pôr do sol antes de se aproximar para cumprimentá-lo. Harry recebendo a mão estendida pela primeira vez na vida. Draco Malfoy tinha dedos frios e um pesado anel de ouro com um brasão brilhava em seus dedos.

- Isso é tão clichê. – comentou Draco, vendo o moreno preparar a máquina novamente – Não esperava que um fotógrafo profissional como você se ocupasse com fotos de pôr do sol.

Harry sorriu, ciente de que não fora o único a fazer pesquisas.

- Ora, mas clichê não seria a repetição de uma idéia? Como você pode dizer que toda essa explosão de cores é clichê? Como algo que muda todos os dias pode ser clichê? O mesmo acontece com as pessoas. Todas elas são iguais, se você for parar para pensar. E você cruza com tanta gente na rua que mal dá vontade de olhar na cara... Mas cada um tem suas particularidades. Cada um tem seus traços mais marcantes, suas características mais brilhantes. Assim como há um pôr do sol mais bonito que o outro. E o de hoje está particularmente lindo, clichê ou não.

Harry voltou-se para olhá-lo e Draco olhava o horizonte sorrindo. Um sorriso novo.

- Você fala de cores como eu costumo falar de ângulos. Eu olho para esse pôr do sol e vejo mais linhas do que eu jamais vou conseguir traçar. É como um diamante trabalhado. Cada face, cada entalhe, feito com o cuidado de um artesão, que trabalha sem desperdiçar a pedra. Da mesma forma, todo esse jogo de cores contrasta com frio do céu em um equilíbrio perfeito. Detalhes o suficiente pra enternecer, sem deslumbrar. Como a madeira sobre o granito. – ele riu para si mesmo e voltou a olhar para Harry – É... Acho que eu gosto de pôr do sol, no fim das contas.

- E de pedras. E de frio. – Harry mordeu o lábio antes de continuar – E eu fico me perguntando se todas essas paredes não te impedem de olhar mais para o sol.

Draco suspirou e voltou a fitar o céu.

- Eu não vejo o sol desde muito antes daquela guerra terminar. – disse, a voz triste, olhando diretamente para Harry, que não desviou o olhar, e o silêncio que pairou entre os dois enquanto o sol baixava era o vácuo de um passado compartilhado.

- Você... Bebe alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, quando se deu conta de que ainda sabia respirar.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e os dois voltaram para a sala.

- Fique à vontade. – Harry disse e foi para a cozinha.

Draco tirou o sobretudo e colocou sobre a poltrona, observando o ambiente com mais atenção. Voltou-se pra parede de fotos, olhando uma por uma. Potter tinha razão. Rostos tinham uma beleza própria.

- Eu só tinha vinho, café e água. Espero que goste de tinto.

Draco sorriu meio de lado e aceitou a taça que o outro lhe oferecia.

- Decidiu posar? – Harry perguntou, se servindo também.

- Ainda não. Eu queria ver mais fotos suas.

Harry deu de ombros e fez um gesto displicente com a varinha. Uma caixa apareceu voando até pousar aos seus pés.

- Essas são fotos mais recentes. As suas estão aqui no meio.

Ambos se sentaram no sofá e Harry começou a espalhar algumas fotos pela mesinha de centro. Draco observava a caixa quase cheia.

- Potter, você já ouviu falar de álbum?

- Eu cheguei a comprar alguns, mas minha velocidade para fotografar ultrapassava a minha velocidade para encaixar as fotos nos plásticos. E, em geral, elas são para admiração própria... As do jornal são mais organizadas... Eu me entendo melhor com elas assim.

Draco sorriu e pegou algumas fotos na mão.

- E os fotografados não reclamam? – ele perguntou, examinando uma de um grupo de meninos brincando na rua.

Harry o olhou por um momento, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto via o loiro girar a foto a sua frente, a olhando com a testa enrugada, até chegar ao cúmulo de chacoalhar o papel, como se esperasse que ele fizesse algum barulho revelando seu conteúdo. Harry não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. Quando ele conseguiu se controlar, encontrou um Malfoy de braços cruzados, o encarando visivelmente raivoso.

- Acabou?

- Desculpa, Malfoy. Mas é que... São fotos trouxas...

- Mas a sua câmera é mágica.

- Na verdade, não existem câmeras mágicas e trouxas. São todas iguais, pois o processo de fotografia é físico. O que diferencia as fotos é na hora da revelação. Algumas máquinas bruxas têm o revelador na própria câmera, e a foto sai na hora, o que não é o caso das minhas. E eu revelo poucas fotos com poções porque elas realmente não gostam de ficar em caixas, e fazem muito barulho, daí eu tenho mais trabalho para guardá-las. E eu gosto de fotos estáticas. Gosto de poder olhar o momento, sem me preocupar com a opinião do fotografado, ou se ele vai se esconder na moldura pelo resto da eternidade.

- Deixe-me ver as minhas.

Harry remexeu na caixa, tirando um envelope onde estavam separadas as fotos de Draco.

- Por que estão assim?

- Assim como?

- Separadas?

- Eu estava olhando muito, tentando te reconhecer... Deixei assim para ficar mais fácil de achar...

Draco começou a espalhá-las por cima das outras sobre a mesa, as observando com atenção. Harry capturava muitos detalhes nas fotos do mercado. E a luz estava mais quente. Realmente, em muitas ele tinha um ar diferente... Parecia mais... abandonado. Solitário. E meio... andrógeno.

Ele não gostou muito e pegou as fotos da igreja. Estavam mais escuras. Foram feitas mais de longe e o pegavam, em geral, de corpo inteiro. O cenário aparecia mais e toda a sua expressão de contemplação era muito evidente.

- Eu gostei dessa.

Draco apontou uma de corpo inteiro em que ele estava parado, encostado em uma coluna, observando o altar de forma quase distraída.

- Eu gostei dessa.

Harry apontou uma outra, de corpo inteiro também, de costas, em que ele andava no corredor entre santos, as mãos no bolso da calça. Um vento bateu e fez seus cabelos e o sobretudo voarem para trás.

- Não... Meio Super-man.

- Ele não é um herói trouxa?

- Me pediram para fazer um prédio com um globo igual àquele do jornal onde ele trabalha. Tive que assistir a alguns vídeos dele. – o loiro confessou.

Harry deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar nas fotos.

- Por que você gostou da outra?

- Sei lá... Eu estou... Comum. Acho que nunca ninguém me fotografou assim, distraído. Tipo, só um cara encostado em uma coluna, sabe?

- Eu disse que teria uma visão pura sobre você.

Draco sorriu, pegando outras fotos na caixa, passando rápido em sua mão e separando algumas, que voltou a observar. Crianças, velhos, algumas de partes, como mãos e pés, objetos, muitos da própria casa de Harry que ele fotografava para se distrair.

- Essa moça me lembra a minha mãe quando era mais nova.

Harry se aproximou para observar a moça séria sentada à beira do Danúbio, olhando os carros passando na ponte movimentada ao fundo, o vento brincando com os longos cabelos loiros.

- Sua mãe não é tão evasiva... Ela teria uma pose mais arrogante...

- Não fale mal da minha mãe, Potter. – Draco respondeu com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Não estou falando mal dela. Ela salvou minha vida, Draco. Eu a admiro. Ela é corajosa e inteligente, além de uma mulher muito bonita, quando não está tentando manter aquela pose estranha... Mas, enfim... Você tem muito dela.

Draco o olhou com mais atenção.

- Acho que você é a primeira pessoa que me fala isso. Todo mundo diz que eu sou a cara do meu pai.

- Falam isso de mim também, tirando os olhos... E às vezes é um saco, né? – Draco riu e Harry continuou - Mas, sério... Tipo, não sei se é porque eu tenho uma certa birra com seu pai por ele ter tentado me matar assim, mais diretamente, e sua mãe ter me ajudado, mas é fato que eu te relaciono mais com ela. Você não consegue ser tão frio quanto seu pai, se envolve mais com o que te cerca, assim como sua mãe... Sem falar que... Sei lá... Acho que você tem os traços mais delicados mesmo... Tirando os olhos, claro, você tem muito dos Black.

- E o que você sabe dos Black, Potter? – perguntou Draco, mais displicente, enchendo novamente sua taça e voltando a pegar mais fotos.

- Bem, meu padrinho era um Black e eu vivi na mansão dos Black por um ano, e hoje ela me pertence. Acho que dá para ter uma idéia do que é um Black.

Draco o olhou por um tempo, antes de voltar sua atenção para as fotos.

- Você gosta de lá?

- Não. – a resposta foi mais seca do que Harry esperava.

- Não... Eu supus que não gostaria.

- Supôs?

- Bem... Não é difícil um Grifinório não gostar de uma casa enorme e fria cheia de cobras entalhadas e com tapeçarias milenares como decoração, não?

- Você já esteve lá? – Harry perguntou, espantado. Draco riu.

- Não lá. Mas mansões de famílias bruxas puro sangue tendem a ser parecidas.

Harry o olhou por um momento. Perguntar se Draco gostava de um lugar como aquele parecia meio idiota... Era a casa dele.

- Bem... Eu gosto de cobras. – ele tentou compensar.

- É mesmo... Eu tinha quase esquecido... – Draco deu um sorriso malicioso – Você é um grifinório que conversa com cobras. Não sei como não nos demos bem antes.

- É que nunca paramos para conversar.

- Bem... Eu tentei... Ou vai negar que um dia eu te estendi a mão?

- Você não me estendeu a mão em um gesto de amizade, Draco, aquilo foi quase um acordo de cooperação mútua. Você me viu como uma oportunidade. Da primeira vez que nós conversamos, você nem me notou. Você mal me olhou! Tanto, que não me reconheceu quando me viu no trem.

- Da mesma forma que você não me reconheceu agora. – Draco respondeu sério.

Os dois se encaram em silêncio. Harry queria dizer que era diferente. Que Draco não o reconheceu porque viu nele uma imagem, e não o menino que ele encontrou na Madame Malkin. E que aquela atitude o fez odiá-lo a ponto de mudar a decisão do chapéu seletor sobre que casa colocá-lo. Mas então ele percebeu que também tinha uma imagem de Malfoy, e que ele não o havia reconhecido, pois não procurou no homem do mercado essa imagem. Era somente um homem. Assim como ele era somente um menino.

- Gostar de cobras não te faz gostar mais da Mansão Black. – Draco desconversou, sentindo a tensão aumentar, voltando a examinar as fotos.

- Não... – Harry começou, ainda zonzo com a linha de seus pensamentos – Não... Era muito escura...

- A Mansão Malfoy é clara. Muito mármore e madeira. Mas eu acho que não é esse o problema. As pessoas é que são frias demais. É como se o lugar as doutrinasse a serem tão imponentes quanto ele. Não que eu não goste da minha casa... Foi o lugar onde eu cresci, entende? Onde eu vivi com meus pais...

Draco mordeu o lábio um momento, fitando as fotos a sua frente sem realmente olhar, antes de voltar a falar.

- É como se você não tivesse o direito de chorar sem se importar que alguém esteja vendo, entende?

- Eu já vi você chorando. – Harry disse baixinho, com medo do que viria.

Draco virou o rosto e respirou fundo, fitando a taça em suas mãos, antes de virá-la em um movimento rápido. Harry sabia no que ele estava pensando. Sabia que não era mais sobre a mansão e sangues puros. Sabia que era perigoso falar sobre isso.

- Eu nunca quis te matar, Malfoy.

A resposta ainda demorou um tempo pra vir, e quando veio, veio baixa.

- Eu sei. – o silêncio tomou seu lugar entre os dois por alguns instantes, antes que o loiro pudesse continuar – Naquele dia eu não sabia. Eu te odiei. Eu te odiei tanto, Potter. Primeiro, porque eu não poderia ter me exposto daquela forma, ainda mais para você. E segundo, eu... Eu acho que eu já não tinha certeza sobre o que eu queria. Eu estava com medo... Eu queria salvar minha família e fugir... Sumir... Esquecer aquela porra de guerra... E eu estava preso... Preso ao Lord e aos ideais que... que... – Draco olhou pra ele – Eu desejei que você vencesse. Desejei que você acabasse com toda aquela merda logo... Acreditei, nem que fosse com um mísero de força, que você realmente podia fazer o que fez, e quis que você fizesse. E então, você veio e me retalhou. Eu me senti traído, de algum modo... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu também precisava disso... Eu precisava matar Dumbledore e estava me sentindo fraco. Saber que você havia traído a minha confiança... Me sentir um pouco vítima do seu lado da guerra também, me fez querer continuar... Ir... Até o fim...

Harry engoliu em seco e sua voz tremeu quando ele recomeçou a falar.

- Malfoy... O que eu fiz com você foi o mais próximo que eu estive em toda a minha vida de me tornar um assassino de verdade. Mesmo quando eu matei Voldemort, o feitiço não saiu da minha boca. Eu não queria fazer aquilo, Draco. Eu não sabia o que aquele feitiço fazia e eu não queria te ferir tão profundamente...

- Eu sei, Potter. Eu sei. Hoje eu sei. Você me salvou três vezes em um único dia durante a última batalha. Você entrou em uma sala em chamas pra me tirar de lá. Você fez de tudo pra livrar a mim e a minha família de uma pena mais severa depois da guerra. Você quase chorou de desespero em cima do meu corpo naquele banheiro. Depois disso tudo, eu não podia continuar acreditando que você queria realmente me matar, podia?

Harry o examinava com atenção. Não saberia dizer qual era a parte de culpa do vinho naquela conversa, mas podia afirmar que o loiro parecia ter demorado tempo demais para poder lhe dizer aquilo tudo. E, de certa forma, sentia seu peito mais leve também, embora respirar ainda parecesse difícil.

- Não, Draco. Não podia. – respondeu com um fio de voz, observando o outro baixar a cabeça e voltar a analisar as fotos, antes de virar a própria taça e voltar a enchê-la.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até Draco sorrir e se voltar para ele novamente, comentando sobre as fotos.

- Você gosta de crianças.

- Elas sorriem fácil. – Harry deu de ombros – E gostam de serem fotografadas, em geral.

- Ham... Isso é raro.

- Eu que o diga.

Draco o olhou e o sorriso malicioso voltou ao seu rosto.

- Potter, você é a pessoa com mais publicidade que eu conheço, depois do Ministro da Magia. Não é pos...

- Você mesmo tem mais publicidade que eu hoje em dia, Malfoy. Não vê que é desse tipo de coisa que eu fujo?

Draco o encarou por um momento, antes de voltar às fotos.

- Realmente dá trabalho esse lance de publicidade. Cansa.

Harry revirou os olhos com o comentário artificial do outro.

- Pois eu sempre jurei que você tivesse inveja de mim.

- Não... Eu não tinha... Eu tinha tudo o que eu queria: dinheiro, amigos, família... Potter, por que eu ia invejar um cara ferrado como você? Para sair no jornal e ter aquele monte de gente enchendo o saco em cima de mim? – Draco tomou mais um gole de vinho e ficou repentinamente sério – Bem... Talvez hoje eu tenha um pouco de inveja...

- Sério? De quê? Eu não tenho mais nada!

Draco o olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Você pode ser só você, Harry. Não precisa manter uma imagem. Muito menos uma imagem de quem você não é. Você conseguiu se livrar disso. E eu invejo você.

- Você está sendo contraditório, Malfoy.

Draco deu um risinho contido.

- Faz parte. Representações têm esse direito. E é isso que eu sou hoje.

- Eu não vi uma representação no mercado.

- Não. Talvez não... E por isso não me reconheceu. Você já me conheceu como a representação de um nome, Potter. Depois me viu, como tantos outros, como uma representação do meu pai, e me odiou por isso. – Draco sorriu mais sincero do que Harry jamais o viu sorrir – Fico feliz que não o suficiente... Mas meus rótulos continuaram depois que você sumiu e a guerra acabou. Eu tentei ser algo só meu, mas cresci demais. Virei uma marca, a representação de um cargo, de uma empresa. Eu nunca fui simplesmente eu. Nunca simplesmente um loiro andando na rua. – Draco o olhou profundamente – Ou parado numa igreja.

Ouve uma pausa. Um momento de contemplação mútua, em que ambos se perceberam como seres despidos de títulos.

- Eu gosto do jeito que você me olha, Harry. E foi por isso que eu voltei aqui. Acho que eu quero que você registre isso.

- Tudo bem. – Harry tentou parecer seguro, mas algo falhou na sua voz.

- Mas tem um porém. Essas fotos, não importa como saiam, são minhas. Eu não quero cópias. Eu não quero publicações. Eu ainda sou um homem público, Potter.

- E sua imagem não pode ser manchada pelo que você é. – Harry completou, mordaz.

- Exatamente. – concordou Draco, frio.

- Eu sou um profissional, Malfoy. Sei atender os meus clientes.

- Certo, Potter. E onde é o seu estúdio?

- Há algumas quadras daqui. Mas eu não quero te levar lá. Tenho um lugar melhor, que eu acho que vai ser perfeito. Vem cá.

Harry se levantou e Draco o seguiu. Atravessaram a pequena sala e um corredor com duas portas.

- Aqui é o laboratório. – Harry indicou a porta lateral – E aqui, minha biblioteca. – ele abriu a porta de madeira escura a frente, deixando Draco passar.

O aposento não era muito grande. Havia uma mesa fina e comprida, de uns três metros, que ocupava uma das pontas. Em cima, um computador, papéis jogados, uma bandeja com uma cafeteira e um pote de bolachas, luminárias e painéis com fotos espalhadas. Atrás da mesa e por toda a parede à esquerda, se estendiam prateleiras de acrílico repletas de livros. Na parede da direita, quadros. Ao fundo, nada, somente um sofá encostado e uma luminária. Mas o mais interessante era a limpeza visual do ambiente. Tudo era branco, preto, metálico ou transparente, exceto os livros. Os móveis eram angulares e as lamparinas emitiam uma luz branca e fria pela sala.

Harry fez alguns gestos com a varinha, levando o sofá e a lamparina para perto da mesa e movendo dois conjuntos de prateleiras, de forma a ficar com um canto da sala composto somente por paredes nuas.

Draco andou pelo ambiente, examinando as paredes, parecendo intimidado pelo vazio. Então se voltou e olhou para Harry.

- Achei que você não precisaria de cenário. E a luz aqui é boa. Quero fotografar você, e só você.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Draco. Ele deu de ombros.

- Então... Cadê a câmera?

- Já vou buscar. É que... Normalmente, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu iria sugerir que você tirasse o casaco e poderíamos começar. Conforme você se acostumasse comigo, com a câmera, se libertando mais, eu poderia fazer esse pedido ou ir te conduzindo a ele aos poucos. Mas eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria com você. Por isso vou ser direto, Malfoy. Eu quero que você pose para mim. Pose como você. Só você. Nu.

- Nu? – Draco o encarou, pasmo.

- Sim, Malfoy. Nu. Como você veio ao mundo, antes de ter sobrenome, empresa, conceitos, ideologias.

- Não seja ridículo, Potter! Eu não vou deixar você me fotografar nu!

- Você acabou de me dizer que esperava que eu te visse como você é, e não como te rotulam. Retire seus rótulos, Malfoy. Ou você pensa que o que você usa não fala de você?

Draco abaixou os olhos para as mãos, onde brilhava o anel de ouro de seu pai. Harry suspirou e fez um feitiço em silêncio. Um robe de seda negra pousou sobre a mesa.

- Fique à vontade, Malfoy. Eu não vou te obrigar a nada. Faço as fotos como quiser. Só um momento que vou buscar a máquina.

Harry saiu e foi para o laboratório. Ele poderia ter convocado a câmera, mas sabia que Draco precisaria de algum tempo para pensar, e, talvez, se despir, e sua presença poderia inibi-lo. Limpou a lente, encaixou o filme enfeitiçado e fez alguns testes de luz. Estava perfeito. Voltou para a biblioteca mais tenso, mas mais decidido.

Ao fechar a porta, seu olhar recaiu sobre a pilha de roupas cuidadosamente dobradas sobre a mesa. O anel de ouro brilhava em cima das peças. Draco estava vestido com o robe, de costas, olhando os livros, batendo, ritmado, um pé descalço no chão, como uma criança ansiosa. Ele se virou assustado para a porta ao ouvir o primeiro "click".

- Solta os cabelos. – Harry pediu.

Draco, sério, voltou a olhar para a estante, dando as costas a Harry, e desfez o pequeno laço que prendia os fios loiros na fita negra, os dedos longos alisando os fios claros, colocando-os no lugar, antes que um movimento de cabeça os jogasse totalmente para longe do rosto.

Harry o rodeara, tendo se aproximado o suficiente para flagrar aquele último balanço. Draco o encarou, segurando o olhar verde que surgiu de detrás da lente para sustentar o seu.

- Pensei que queria me fotografar nu, ali.

- Eu disse para ficar à vontade.

Draco deu alguns passos em direção à parede ao fundo, negra. Afrouxou o aperto do robe em torno da sua cintura, permitindo que a seda escorregasse pela sua pele, deslizando até se acumular na cintura, impulsionada pelo balanço do seu andar. Parou de frente a parede e estalou o pescoço, deixando a cabeça pender para um lado e para o outro, antes de estalar as costas, forçando os braços para trás, tencionando os músculos da região. Então desatou o robe de vez, tomando-o na mão e o atirando por sobre a mesa com um movimento rude, se virando e encostando-se na parede, de frente pra Harry. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o rosto sério, sobre o qual alguns fios loiros pendiam, deixando o olhar de desafio mais insano do que realmente parecia.

Harry o fotografava sem parar, tentando captar cada detalhe, cada momento, cada movimento. E então um sorriso surgiu. Um sorriso irônico, tão desafiador quanto o olhar. Um sorriso de esfinge. E neste momento, Harry parou e o olhou atento por cima da máquina. Por somente um momento antes de voltar a se concentrar. Draco, mais do que nunca, estava ali.

Harry se aproximou até ficar a um passo do antigo rival, ficou na ponta dos pés, para estar mais alto que ele, e bateu uma foto do topo de sua cabeça, depois de sua testa, depois dos olhos, depois o nariz, a boca, o queijo, o pescoço, os ombros, o peito, a barriga, o umbigo. Draco se mexeu, incomodado quando Harry continuou, fotografando-o em partes até os pés.

Harry levantou o rosto, ajoelhado que estava, o olhando com um sorriso estranho, então bateu algumas fotos pegando Draco de baixo, fazendo-o parecer mais alto.

Draco deixou o corpo deslizar pela parede até se sentar, ficando na mesma altura que Harry, mas não o olhou. Estava sério, parecendo envergonhado. Ele abaixou os olhos, como que pensativo, e então os levantou de repente, de forma que Harry conseguiu capturar um brilho quase furioso em suas íris, perdidas entre os fios loiros que voltaram a cair sobre o seu rosto com o movimento.

Draco se afastou, e Harry o seguiu, sorrindo por trás da câmera. O loiro colocou um pé em seu peito, indicando para que se afastasse, e deslizou pelo chão, se deitando. Harry se ergueu, dentro do limite que o pé de Draco lhe impunha, e o fotografou de cima, o loiro olhando para qualquer ponto do outro lado da sala, primeiro sério, depois rindo da insistência do outro.

Harry se levantou de vez, tomando mais distância, pegando-o de corpo inteiro. Draco abriu os braços e relaxou no chão.

- Joga os cabelos pra cima.

O loiro obedeceu, deixando o ouro se espalhar contra o negro do chão ao redor de sua cabeça. Depois encolheu um pouco o corpo, dobrando as pernas, e se virou. Harry voltou a se abaixar, fotografando suas costas, onde ele parecia quase desamparado, depois deitando ao seu lado, pegando seu rosto, sério, e suave, quando com os olhos cinzas tão frios fechados.

Draco se afastou novamente, se sentando contra a parede. As pernas dobradas, os braços sobre os joelhos, o rosto escondido, os cabelos caindo aleatoriamente em torno do corpo que parecia pequeno demais. Harry se levantou, fotografando-o de cima, depois se afastou, pegando-o de cada um dos lados, e, por fim, de frente. Mas quando Draco ergueu o rosto, toda a impressão de desamparo sumiu com a malícia de seu sorriso. Um sorriso tão conhecido de Harry, meio de lado, em geral acompanhado por palavras irônicas, mas agora somente o olhar afiado se unia a ele.

Draco esticou as pernas, em um gesto infantil, para depois cruzar um pé sobre o outro, despreocupado, e olhou a volta com o rosto sem expressão, como quem procura algo. Em seguida voltou a encolhê-las e, com um impulso, sentou sobre os calcanhares, se pondo a andar em direção a Harry, devagar, usando as mãos como apoio, encarando-o fixamente por entre o cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto. Chegou perto o suficiente para Harry conseguir registrar os riscos azuis que havia em sua íris metálica. E não se afastou.

Harry tirou a máquina de frente do rosto por um momento e o encarou diretamente, como que esperando que o loiro dissesse alguma coisa. Mas ele somente retirou os óculos de seu rosto com cuidado, e os colocou, olhando por cima das lentes, sorrindo, para um Harry que voltou a fotografar, antes de empurrá-lo, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, e capturar sua expressão de raiva, antes dele rir.

Draco se levantou e foi até a estante, pegando um livro qualquer e começando a ler, enquanto batia com a ponta do pé no chão, como um tique curioso. Sua imagem concentrada contrastava com o ambiente caótico atrás de si, dado o deslocamento para limpar o suposto cenário, os óculos redondos lhe dando um ar intelectual nada familiar. Ele olhou para Harry pelo canto do olho e deixou o livro de lado, indo a até a bandeja pegar o pote de bolachas e se sentou sobre a mesa, com ele entre as pernas cruzadas, começando a comer despreocupadamente. Depois de umas três, voltou o pote em seu lugar e passou a observar as fotos na parede, casualmente, ainda comendo uma última, ignorando o moreno que o seguia atentamente, registrando cada movimento, até que voltou ao cenário vazio, depois de devolver os óculos delicadamente ao rosto de Potter.

Encostou-se novamente na parede negra do fundo da sala e teve que imediatamente tapar os olhos com a mão quando Harry jogou uma luz forte, branca, sobre ele.

- Potter!

Harry abaixou a luz. Draco havia se encolhido no canto da sala, como que acuado por algo hostil, e Harry voltou a fotografá-lo enquanto ele recuperava a pose arrogante, ereta. Então se encostou relaxado na parede, os braços cruzados às costas, os ombros meio curvados, a cabeça baixa, os cabelos caídos sobre um dos ombros. Harry foi ao seu lado e o fotografou de perfil, sorrindo levemente contra o fundo branco da parede lateral.

Então ele se virou de costas, parado, reto, olhando fixamente a parede, e ergueu as mãos em seguida, acariciando a superfície, e as parou pouco acima de seu rosto, como se estivesse sendo rendido, e colou todo o seu corpo contra o negro, encarando o chão, sério, para então girar a cabeça devagar, olhando para a câmera, e se apoiar nos braços, como se estivesse fazendo flexões contra a parede, antes de virar o corpo, colando as costas na parede, e deslizar para o chão.

- Cansou? – perguntou Harry, mexendo na câmera.

- Estou com um pouco de sede.

- Tudo bem... Acho que por hoje basta... Já estamos há quase duas horas aqui.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado por não ter percebido o tempo, mas não se levantou enquanto Harry pegava uma garrafa d'água de debaixo da mesa e o entregava. Draco bebeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo enquanto Harry arrumava a câmera.

- Fica para ver as fotos? Não vai demorar muito...

- Tá... – Draco se levantou, vestindo o robe novamente, enquanto Harry servia duas xícaras de café, entregando uma para ele, que aceitou por educação depois de ter bebido tanta água, mas o aroma do primeiro gole era tentador.

Seguiram para o estúdio. A porta já era estranha, giratória, um tubo preto que se fechava atrás da pessoa antes de se abrir à frente, impedindo a luz de entrar. Em um primeiro momento, Draco pensou que a porta não havia girado, pois tudo a sua frente continuava escuro, seus olhos levaram alguns segundos pra perceber a luz vermelha banhando o ambiente frio. No centro, uma bancada azulejada, com algumas bacias cheias de químicas diversas, ao lado um balcão com uns aparelhos estranhos, nas paredes laterais, varais onde algumas fotos ainda estavam penduradas. Um cheiro estranho pairava no ar.

- Não é um lugar muito agradável a primeira vista, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Senta a

Draco ocupou um banco alto perto da bancada enquanto Potter jogava luz sobre os negativos com os aparelhos, projetando as imagens no papel, que eram enfeitiçados pra voarem para as bacias, passando pelos produtos diversos.

- Vem cá. – Harry o chamou depois de um tempo, o levando ao tanque, e pegou uma espátula, mexendo nos primeiros papéis.

Draco deixou a xícara vazia sobre a bancada e se colocou ao lado dele, olhando atento. Aos poucos, formas difusas iam aparecendo sobre a superfície branca, tomando formato, cor, volume... A imagem surgindo como mágica.

- Você está usando poções para revelar?

- Para acelerar o processo, não para revelar. Não quero que as fotos se mexam. Quero o momento fixo, você agora, e só.

Draco olhou pra ele por alguns segundos, atento e curioso, antes de voltar sua atenção para as diversas imagens que surgiam a sua frente. Ele. Somente ele. Despido de toda a artificialidade. Para Harry. Surgindo como uma imagem nova. Que só ele viu.

Harry pegou as fotos já reveladas do último tanque e as levou para um dos varais, pendurando-as em fila. Havia muitas fotos. Ele as havia enfeitiçado para fazerem o processo sozinhas, de forma que muitos papeletes voavam pela sala, vindos dos aparelhos, passando pelos tanques e indo em direção aos varais onde as diversas faces de Draco começavam a se alinhar.

Ficaram lado a lado observando as imagens.

Muitas fotos. Umas duzentas. Muitas Draco se lembrava claramente de ter posado, como as que o retratavam deitado no chão ou as que Harry fizera em faixas de todo o seu corpo. Mas tantas outras eram detalhes, movimentos, que nem ele se lembrava de ter feito. Ele nu sentado ao lado da pilha de roupas dobradas, migalhas de biscoito no chão próximo aos seus pés, um olhar perdido enquanto pensava na próxima pose que faria, dedos longos ajeitando o cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, muitas de suas mãos, soltas, tensas, abertas, ele estalando os dedos, nervoso. Mãos sem anéis.

- Gostei dessa. – Draco se aproximou do outro, cruzando o braço à frente do outro para indicar a foto a que se referia, ficando muito próximo, falando quase diretamente ao ouvindo do moreno.

Era uma foto dele deitado no chão. Os braços abertos, as pernas dobradas viradas de lado, os cabelos soltos formando um manto dourado em torno de sua cabeça. O contraste da pele branca com o chão negro. Ele sorria e se viu ali de forma estranhamente livre.

A voz de Harry quebrou a sua linha de pensamentos, fazendo-o se aproximar mais do moreno para observar a foto que ele apontava. Era uma das últimas, quando ele estava de frente para a parede. Os braços tensos contra a superfície, o corpo colado nela, o rosto virado pra câmera, alguns fios de cabelos perdidos sobre o seu rosto. Sério. O olhar fixo.

- Eu gostei muito dessa. Está tensa. Você parece assustado e decidido ao mesmo tempo. Sem falar da intensidade do seu olhar. Parece... desejar algo.

Draco estremeceu, mas se aproximou mais, apoiando o rosto sobre o ombro do moreno.

- Eu estava olhando pra você.

Harry ficou tenso, sua mão ainda parada no ar em direção à foto. Ele piscou, absorvendo a informação implícita na frase, sentindo o calor do corpo do loiro colado ao seu, seu hálito tocando de leve sua face, em expectativa. Sua mão voou inconscientemente até o rosto pousado sobre o seu ombro, acariciando-o antes de se virar para encarar Draco, se afastando o mínimo possível e sem interromper o movimento. Talvez, se não fosse a luz vermelha do ambiente, Harry perceberia o loiro corando, como em poucas vezes na sua vida, mas sua expressão não demonstrava essa indecisão. Frente à hesitação do moreno, Draco se aproximou novamente, devolvendo-lhe o carinho antes que Harry extinguisse toda a distância entre eles, tomando seus lábios em um beijo assustado, ainda incerto. Somente um toque de lábios entre bocas entreabertas.

- Draco...

- O que foi, Potter? É profissional demais para aceitar o fato de que suas fotos, suas palavras, me conquistaram? Eu vi o seu olhar brilhando por trás da lente também, e sei que não é só interesse profissional.

Aquela imensidão verde voltou a fitá-lo de forma dissecante. Talvez Harry pensasse na história deles. Uma história feita de nomes, idéias voláteis e máscaras. Talvez pensasse no fato de serem dois homens. Mas o que importavam os valores distorcidos da sociedade frente à intensidade do que haviam vivido naquela tarde? Uma intensidade pautada pelo profissionalismo de Potter. Mas e todas as palavras, tudo o que ele havia dito sobre Draco analisando somente a sua imagem? Não podiam ser só palavras.

As dúvidas de Draco sobre a reação de Harry se findaram ao ter sua boca tomada novamente. Dessa vez não houve hesitação. Havia até uma certa ânsia em provar, em tocar. As bocas pareciam pequenas demais pra intensidade do movimento. Não era carinhoso, era devorador. Não estavam mais lidando com definições, e idéias, e palavras, e imagens. Eram somente dois homens abraçados em admiração mútua de sabor, toque e cheiro. A racionalidade de olhar e ouvir, embora presente, parecia dispensável no momento, quando se permitiam fechar os olhos e os únicos sons que interessavam eram ruídos ininteligíveis.

Harry estreitou mais o corpo de Draco em seus braços, como se quisesse sentir o calor que emanava sob a fina camada de seda e Draco gemeu em meio ao beijo, deixando a mão que o puxava pelo pescoço deslizar pelas costas do moreno, puxando mais seu quadril de encontro ao dele, enquanto a outra percorria seus cabelos, indicando claramente que não queria só um beijo. Harry rompeu o contato, ofegante.

- Aqui não...

Draco concordou. O lugar parecia conter uma magia própria, mas não era agradável. Entre beijos espaçados e ainda abraçados, cambalearam até a porta, onde tiveram que se separar para deixar o estúdio. Draco aguardou a porta girar, revelando Harry, para ser empurrado contra a parede do corredor imediatamente, sua boca tomada em um beijo quase violento, o desejo crescendo de forma incontrolável entre os dois. O cheiro de Potter era inebriante, suas mãos entrando pela abertura do robe, tocando sua pele, quente, seguro, o fazia se desmanchar contra a parede. Com um movimento rápido, puxou a camisa de Harry pela cabeça, interrompendo o beijo. Os dois pararam, se olhando, ofegantes, como que percebendo pela primeira vez o que estavam fazendo, examinando o corpo um do outro, enquanto Draco corria as mãos pelo peito do moreno.

Devagar, com uma lentidão que contrastava com os toques desesperados de até então e a necessidade gritante de se tocarem, Harry desfez o laço do robe, sem desviar os olhos dos de Draco, abrindo-o, se encostando contra a pele nua, pele contra pele, começando a beijar seu pescoço, e Draco suspirou, se abraçando a ele.

- Vamos para o quarto. Eu quero fazer isso direito. – a voz de Harry saía rouca, entrecortada pelos beijos espaçados que depositava sobre a tez branca, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas nos pontos em que beijar não parecia suficiente para sorver a essência de Draco.

O loiro o empurrou contra a parede oposta com um sorriso cheio de malícia, e ajeitou o robe sobre os ombros, andando calmamente de volta para a sala, até ser interceptado pelas mãos de Harry que o puxaram, colando seu corpo às suas costas, envolvendo sua cintura, acariciando seu peito, beijando-o com volúpia enquanto o conduzia, deixando os sapatos pelo caminho.

Draco não conseguiu reconhecer o ambiente: foi imediatamente atirado à cama. Mas impediu que Harry se deitasse sobre ele, empurrando-o com um pé no meio do movimento. Levantou-se e foi até o moreno que observava o robe finalmente caindo ao chão. O beijou, acariciando seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos sobre a pele que parecia morena em contraste com a sua, atirando os óculos sobre um puf no canto do aposento antes de descer suas mãos até o cós da jeans escura, a abrindo de forma que Harry sequer percebeu até tocá-lo, gemendo em sua boca.

Ele o masturbou um pouco, vendo seus olhos ficarem cada vez mais escuros, beijando-o nos intervalos dos gemidos do moreno, enquanto era tocado também. Então puxou a calça e a cueca juntas, e Harry chutou suas roupas para longe, trazendo o corpo do outro mais junto ao seu. As pernas encaixadas e o leve movimento de seus corpos, as mãos que não paravam, apertando, acariciando, excitando, faziam o beijo ficar difícil, dados os gemidos incontroláveis.

Harry girou o corpo, prensando o outro contra a parede, e teve a cintura envolvida por suas pernas. Parou, ofegante, assim como o loiro em seu colo. Então passou os braços em suas costas e o levou para a cama, se deitando sobre ele. Draco o olhou, acariciando os seus cabelos, e sorriu antes de beijá-lo de forma mais calma, enquanto Harry o preparava com os dedos.

Harry alinhou seu corpo ao do loiro se apoiando nos braços, começando a penetrá-lo, seus olhos fixos nas duas contas metálicas, pequenos suspiros escapando dos lábios de ambos conforme forçava, entrando devagar. Draco mordeu o lábio e ofegou, fazendo o moreno recuar.

- Não... tudo bem... – disse, inseguro, puxando o moreno pra mais perto.

Harry voltou a tocá-lo com os dedos, fazendo pequenos movimentos, atento às suas reações. Draco o puxou para um beijo, gemendo baixinho em sua boca conforme os dedos foram substituídos pelo corpo do outro que voltara a investir, lentamente, até se sentir completamente envolvido.

- Tudo bem?

Draco não respondeu, somente aprofundou o beijo, puxando-o pelos cabelos, mexendo os quadris, incitando o outro a fazer o mesmo, de forma muito mais intensa, o que levou o loiro a romper o beijo, não podendo conter os gemidos, abraçando-o com força, enterrando as unhas em suas costas, arqueando em seus braços conforme Harry investia mais rápido, mais fundo enquanto beijava seu pescoço e gemia em seu ouvido.

- Ah... Eu... Ah...

Draco mordeu o ombro do moreno, tremendo, se abraçando com força a ele quando o prazer o envolveu, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry investiu mais forte, com um pequeno grito, relaxando sobre o seu corpo em seguida.

Os dois ficaram abraçados, tentando controlar a respiração, trêmulos, até que Harry se virou, se deitando ao seu lado. Draco o olhou e sorriu, afastando os cabelos do seu rosto, e Harry correspondeu ao seu sorriso, um traço de ternura e felicidade se espalhando pelo seu rosto enquanto o acariciava, puxando-o para mais perto para beijá-lo.

- Fica comigo hoje?

Draco o beijou.

Harry&Draco 

Harry espalhou as fotos sobre a mesa.

Draco.

Draco nu, dormindo, atrasado, comendo, escrevendo, trabalhando, mal humorado, rindo, lendo, cozinhando, olhando fotos, se arrumando, provocando.

Definitivamente, a imagem do loiro invadira sua vida.

A porta bate e Harry ergue o rosto para receber um beijo rápido.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- O que está fazendo? – Draco olha as fotos e dá as costas, reclamando enquanto entra no quarto – Ah! Por favor, Harry! Estamos juntos há quase seis anos e você ainda não se cansou de mim?

- Eu convivi com você por seis anos _sem_ gostar. Esperava mesmo que eu cansasse tão fácil?

Draco apareceu na porta do quarto enrolado na toalha.

- Eu sei que eu sou lindo. Meu medo é que você se inebrie com as minhas fotos e se esqueça do real. – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, antes de entrar pro banho.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça em um gesto conformado. Draco nunca mudaria.

**FIM **

**N/A: **Agradecimentos a DarkAngel, pela betagem.


End file.
